star light
by sapphirexfirefly
Summary: a new girl joins fairy tail she fits in to there world , quickly becomes part of the famliy. her and loke become closer but her troubled past is not somthing she can escape are her new bonds of famliy enough to save her. or will she make the ultimate sacrafice to save them all. graylu, natsuli, jerza , and loke x oc pairings
1. Chapter 1: aria

**Hey everyone ok this is my first fan fic so try to be nice but if you can't be nice be consturctive tell me how to improve this  
**

**disclamer i do not own fairy tail **

* * *

we where on the way back fro a job loke was still out because he said he missed us guys just in case your woundering why he isnt in the spirit world we where walking through the forest to get back to magnolia because yet again we over did it and didn't have money for the train . "ah i'm so tired can we set up camp yet" lucy sighed draging her feet " i could carry you princess" loke says with one of his dazzeling smiles "ugh no thank you " lucy replys with a slightly soured look on her face she cared about loke as a friend but she hated it when he went all playboy on her he was such a flirt "yeah im sure thats not necessasery" grumbels gray with a slight frow loke grinned he new them 2 liked each other but wouldn't say anything he's been trying to get them to confess to eachother for months, or atlessed realise it them selfs it couldn't be that hard could it . i mean loke had never been truly inlove he had girlfriend but it was just one of those things dont get me wrong he'd liked them and for a time thorght it was love but then just realised it was empty and finished the relationship . he want love but he just hadn't found the right girl yet. A lioness who loving, entising, exsiting ,conforting , fierce and loyal. he was starting to think she didnt exsited . his face fell at this point he'd lived thousands of life times watch people find love and happiness so why cant i find it . "Sudenly they hear a crash from some trees near by " get the hell off me you bastards" a girl screams from within the trees well there was an other thud " arrr your going to pay for that you little bitch i'm going to enjoy breaking you " a male voice declares with that the loke ,lucy ,happy, gray, natsu and erza dont waist and time and run towards the disturbence when they arive there a few men knocked out on the floor but there was still several men surounding her she has two dazzeling sword in her hands that look like there made up of tiny stars shes looks exsorsted but still fighting swearling and leaping her fighting style looked more like dancing then she changed her wepons but to a sparkling light in her hands and shoots them at the men" what kinda magic is that" lucy said in aww of this girl i can see why shes exstordanary and formidable " are you guy going to keep stearing or are we goin to help her out coz im all fired up " natsu screams "alright" they all say in unison apart from happy who says "aye sir" running towards the fight

* * *

the fight had just finished after the battle everyone was pretty beat up but still standing will there enemy had been tied up the girl they came to save on her knees trying to muster the energy to stand . her clothes had been riped to tatters bruise on her wrist neck thies and hips loke corshasly walkeds over removing his jacket holding it out to her " hey hear take this " she turnes her head to look at him a beautiful girl with pale skin dark brown hair and big light blue eyes she pushed her self up with all the energy shes got and takes the jacket from him puting her arms through the sleaves and raping it around her self protectivly but before she does he notes the neckless shes wearing a silver chain with a pendent shining with magic a star pended loke frezes as he see it and looks back up at her big blue eyes now full of tears " thank you " is all she says befores her eyes flutter shut she falls back the floor unconous "aria" loke wispers tears in his eyes .

lucy and gray are running over to loke and the girl unconsous " loke are you ok" lucy says with consern loke just stands there frozen happy comes flying around loke he has a horifid look on his face " loke you ok man you look like you just seen a ghost" gray says trying to get lokes attetion but he just keeps looking on at the unconsous girl infrount of him sudenly he turns to walk away " lucy can you ask virgo to bring her some clothes and look after her she needs some treatment " loke says in a far away voice " sure loke but you dont sound to good maybe you should go back to the spirt world and rest we can take it from hear. "lucy says with consern hes been out for a wile and been in two fights it must be taking its towl "i'm fine I'll stay for now I wanna make sure shes ok " loke sighs brushing off there consern he knows there worried this isnt like him he knows theyll take care of her but he just needs to see with his own eyes that shes ok it may only seem like weeks to him but its been about 2 and a half years since he found her.

* * *

flash back

it was 5 years after lucy and the others went missing they knew she was still alive and was waiting for the day she would return. loke had just been on a date 'i wont be seeing her again ' he thourgh to him self 'to winey and clingy and just to full of her self ' there was a bit of a scene when he ended it and he disided to for a walk he couldnt say why he went down that quiet forest road it was like there was an invisable cord pulling him there walking he hears a little cry and turns his head hearing a young girl mutter to her self. " ah maybe i should just give up." she muttered " no i wont give up not ever i'll keep going i'll find a way " she says in a small voice and stand thats the first time he truly see her a girl about 16 years old battered and brused with riped clothes and a sad but ditterment look in her eyes then she saw him standing there looking at her she walked up to him " a are you going to hurt me " she stuttered out he was uterly shocked but she had a black eye hand print shaped bruses on her wrist a cut on her neck that looked as though someone had pressed a knife there she was shaking in frount of him but her eyes never wavered she was goin to stand there what did she plan on doing fighting him his eyes sofened takeing off his jacket he went to put it around her" no im not going to hurt" he says gently then sudenly her legs gave way and she fell he court her just before she hit the floor " so much for a quiet strole and going home "loke sighs

she wakes to the crackeling sound of a rawring fire opening her eyes " hey sleepy head how you feeling" a male voice says she jumpes up conduring twin swords and stands ready to fight but her head feels fuzzy and she falls ob her ass the swords start to loss there shine and dissapper . he chuckels "interesting magic but i think you should hold off till youve had something to eat your a bit worn out "he says with a smile shades coving his eyes that are shineing from the fire. he holds out a plate with some food on it she corshaslly reaches over to take it and begins to eat trying not to eat like a rabid dog .she swallows a mouth full of food and turns to him again " thank you and errr sorry for trying to attack you " she says and looks down a bit ashamed " hey no problem " he says and smiles at her she looks up and a small smile aperars on her face ."anyway theres some clothes for you there to change into i had a friend bring them by and patch you up all the bruse and stuff should be gone in an hour or so " he says she looks slightly pusseled " wheres your friend then and how did they know to come out hear " she asks she knows she should thank him but there in the middel of no where " they came from the spirt world you see its kinda hard to explain " he sighs he said a bit to much " oh so your a celetia wizard" she says her eyes gleeming a bit " not excatly its complicated " he says ''shes goin to push this i know she is thourgh ' he but to his surprise all she says is" ok ill let you tell me when your ready thanks for looking after me you didnt have to do that ...oh how rude of me i havnt even told you my name its aria " she sends a warm smile in his direction loke smiles back " loke " he says " well thank you loke for all your help i guess i better be going and you probly have some where to go to "aria say well walking behind a tree to changeits draining just to get there but she doesnt want to look weak when she comes out hes just sitting there not moved " can you tell me what happend before i under stand if you dont want to but ..."he trales off looking down at his hands playing with the rings on his fingers she sighs "well i'm trying to make a delivery and i got attacked i managed to take them down but it was a bit hard on my body unforunetly there was a pretty powerful wizard and i guess i havnt been taking care of my self properly so using that much magic took it out of me " she says with a sigh she beings to look around to see if this is some kind of trap he seems nice but somthings not adding up the magic she sence from him is funny not bad but its like shes drawn in a way like from another world . he notices this he looks over at her and looks her directly in the eye " i'm not going to hurt you don't have to worry guess im just a guy who has a thing for damsels in destress " he says with a warm smile she pouts a bit at this " well i better be going thanks for the help maybe ill see you again and be able to repay the favor" she says well standing and wobbles a bit but stays up this time she feels a bit light headed and puts her hand on her forhead "ugh" she growns loke stands and gentally puts his hand on her elbow helping her stand " i dont think your in any condition right now you shouldnt do that your lucky theres no perminant damage to your body after using that much magic after days of no sleep or food " he says softly " just stay hear tonight and figure it out in the morning ok " he sighs aria was irratated she hate being as weak as a kitten but this guy doesn't seem so bad but he's right theres no way she could do anything she'd just have to take a leap of faith "fine in the morning " she sighs as he helps her sit back down "so since were here can you tell me about this delivery "he asks she looks at him for a second its become pretty obvious by now that doing this alone isnt an option shes pretty powerful but this is not a job she can do alone at the time it was the only choice he did just save her he could of took it and run leaving her for dead if thats all he wanted " its a kind of map i need to take it to the light tempel to hide it away "she says looking down at her hand " ok and by the state you where in when i found you im guessing there are people after it"he says she chuckels " you could say that " shes sighs " well we'll set out in the morning but right now i think you need some sleep "he sighs troublesome girl but she reminds him a bit of lucy on not like they have the same personity but the fact that she wont give up even when shes beaten and brused but lucy has people who have her back, aria has noone by the looks of it then it hits him "why are you doing this alone abvously its dangerous why not have others acompany you " he asks still looking at her hands she resopnds in in a soft voice " my teacher was going to do it she crated a place to seal it away but they came before she had chance she gave it to me and told me what to do i said i would stay and fight with her that i wasn't a coward i couldn't just run and leave her "a singel tear ran down her cheek her hands now curld into fist " she told me this it more important than the fight and it is not cowardes to do what needs to be done i told her we could do it togeter like we always had she just smiled and said child you are the light through the darkness but you will not stand alone you need to go that she'd take care of them ... eh what the hell does that mean right then she said that if i dont get it away it could mean mass destruction and many people could die if they got this and i had to do the right thing "her tears where flowing more freely now " i saw it happen there where to many for her on her own we could have done it together why did she make me leave " she whispers finaly not like she was asking loke but like she was asking some unknown being balling both her hands togeter in a knot as the tears fall loke leans over and gentely puts one hand on top of hers she looks up at him with those beautiful blue eyes redden with tears sudenly she throws her self at him and raps her arms around him and sobs harder into his chest after a second of shock he slowly raps his arms around her puting one hand on her head and strocking her hair just holding her untill the sobs stoped and her breath evened out he gently pulls her away she was alsleep " you obviously have a hevey weight to carry on your shoulders don't let it crush what she asked and shine " he wispers lying her down and covering her with a blanket aria smiled "thank you " she says dreamly her eyes still closed and settled into sleep

flash back ends

* * *

virgo had just finished cheaking her over and giving treatment " princess miss aria should be fine now the effects of the sleeping spell should wear off soon and she should be back to normal "virgo says will that emotionless exspretion on her face "ok thanks virgo wait you said miss aria you know her?"lucy questions with a dumb struck look on her face "yes brother helped her about 2 years ago she was in a simlar condition last time i had to give her treatment will that be all princess?"virgo explains " yes yes thank you virgo " lucy says half distracted hmmm so loke knows this girl that kinda explains why he wanted to stay she throught didnt even relise loke had come to stand behind her " so what did virgo say "loke ask "bah DON'T SNEEK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT " lucy shouts exsperatedly and explains what virgo said "ugh" aria mones ask she starts to sit up looks around " do you guys have to be soo loud " she sighs they look over at the girl now lucy crouching to comes down to eye level with her " hey how you feeling aria right my name is lucy and from what i hear you already know loke thats natsu gray erza and happy " she says pointing them all out " nice to meet you" she says " how come whenever i see you always seem to be introuble " loke says with a little smile she smiles back " probly because of your inpeckable timeing ... i was on my way to magnolia i had a promise to keep to an old friend, then these shits tryed to jump me hit me with a sleeping spell i was trying to take them out before i went down looks like i wouldnt have made it if it wasn't for you guys showing up thanks. " she says " your welcome maybe we can help with that were going there are self " says erza " well... maybe see i want to join a guild loke said i should join 2 years ago but i wanted to travel and see some more of the world at the time but i think im ready to join fairy tail now if they'ed have me " she says

later that nights after they'ed set up camp the boys had gone off to collect fire wood and erza, lucy and aria were sit at camp after seting up the tents" hey aria whats that magic you used its very unusual " lucy asks as they eat " its a kind of star magic create star wepons well sort its hard to explain but the wepons exist i just kinda make copys but they differ in size and sumtimes shape from the real ones as i go off books for the most part plus i have to be able to use them so i can change the size for me and i can shoot stars from around me and from my hands and some of them have different propertys what about you guys what kind of magic do you use " aria says " well im a celestial wizard which is a wizard works with celestial spirts and erza is a requip wizard who requips armor and wepons and the boys well grays an ice creation wizard and natsus a fire dragon slayar " lucy says " so aria youve been travaling "ezra says " yeah some sightseeing somtime i happend upon place that need magic assistance and i did the best i could to help them out " she says her smile foltered slightly but nobody picked up on it "where back what have you girls been chating about " gray says with a smile " just geting to know aria well now your back we should probly hit the hey but hmmm what should we do about the sleeping arange ments " lucy ponders " hey look just stick to your usual i can stay on my own i would have been doing if i hadn't ran into you guys anyhow its no big deal " aria pipes in not wanting to put anyone out " i'll stay with aria " loke say " hey now " erza says frowning slitly" look its the best option natsu snores are worst than a loud cogur but you can sleep through it and stay alert gray would give the poor girl the fright of her life with his striping and she already knows me plus with the bandets about it beter to buddy up for the night we can't leave her on her own gray and natsu would kill eachother and me and gray cant sleep in the same tent *both shudder* plus she already knowns me "loke explains " fine but if you so much as" erza begins "i'll be a perfect gentalmen" loke finish in hast sweating under erza death aura " hey i can take care of my self you know and loke you have to be drained by now don't make such a big thing out of it "aria says " look i havn't seen you in 2 years and yes i know you capable but please its just a procortion ill go back to the spirt world tomorrow for a bit and it would make everyone feel saver knowing you have someone with you just dont be stuburn this once " he says with a dazzeling smile " fine but just ahhhh never mind im to tired to argue with you lets just go to bed "aria sighs exsorstedly reterting to tent loke follows her just as shes about to enter he grabs her hand turns her around and hugs her she stiffens " i really did miss you " loke says she relaxes into the hug " me too " aria wispers and steps back and enters the tent

erza natsu lucy gray and happy were still standing there " iv never seen loke like this what do you think it is with them two" says gray " he liiiiiikes her " happy says lucys rolls her eyes at the cat " well theres defently a story there well ask them tomorro she defonatly doesnt seem like an ex girlfriend " lucy says " what are you guys talking about " natsu says gray and lucy just shake there head " so clueless" they says in unison " well i agree that we should find out in the morning but right now we should sleep" erza says as they retree to there tents

in a dark corridor all watching lucy had been stabbed a vertion of her holding her self " live on with your friends " her eyes become lifeless then the dream changes a women in a robs standing there "little lion its almost time to fufill your destiny " the women says " what do you mean " loke says "you'll find out soon protect them " she says falling to the floor he runs over to her he kneels and holes her up her head falls back the hud falling off to revel aria lifeless and cold

loke startless awake suddernly in a cold sweet " loke "aria says sitting up seeing him in the dim light a horrifid look on his face and tears in his eyes "loke you ok " she says leaning over and taking his hands gentally hes still looking as if he doesnt see her she pulls him into a hug " it was just a dream everythings ok " she stay holding him fersly " aria " he says still a bit shaky looking at her ' she alive he thourght " you ok you wanna talk about it . it might help "she says gentally he lifts his arms to hold her make sure shes real " no its ok " he says "ok" she replys pulling back but loke wont let go afraid that if he does she might disapper " just stay like this a little longer please " he pleades in a wisper "alright just a little longer " she wispers back after a few moments he pulls back and lies back down aria does the same lying on her side faceing away from him " what you doing over there " loke sigh disapointed in the short time they where togeter on that mission they became really close friends hes knows its been two years but ..she sighs and turns over " loke this is hard i wanna tell you everything and be like it was but its different now we're different you were my best friend we where near enough attached at the hip for a month and i dont no how to do this now " she says he reaches out and plus her into his arms her head on his chest " where still friends yes its a little different now but not so much can't you just stay with me and tell me some of those crazy adventures i know youve been having for now. please " he says she looks up at him he was doing thoose sad puppy dog eyes that made her heart do flips and sofend her resolve " ok i give just put a leash on them puppy dog eyes " she giggles he smiles " ok lets see how about when i almost got arested in santinopel" she says brightly " you almost got arrested for what " loke looks down at her she frowns a bit" some guy cornered me at a club and started puting his hands alll over me soo naturally i beat him ten shades of black. blue and purple. how was i supost to know he was the mayors son luckly the club hads video lacrama that court everything the mayor tryed paying me off so i wouldn't sue after he assaulted me and tryed to press charges, can you believe that anyway i told him where to shove it and that if he wanted to use that money for somthing worth wile use it to teach his son some manner prefreable something involving shock Therapy " she felt loke shaking " hey you ok?" she asked and sudenly he burst out laghting " sorry .its just i .forgot how much trouble. you can get into. "he gasp out between the laghter " hey i didn't get into trouble everywhere and that was his fault fucking perv oh and there was this place down south that had this amazing festival. the festival of the lion there was fire dancers ,food and they told storys , legends about the great white lioness ,leo and leona it was very insitful "she says sleeply " oh realy " he chuckels " yeah is it true . thats why regulas is a double star?" she garbeld gett out falling into a sleep at the rythem of his heart beat " i dont know. but ill let you know if i ever find out . " he wispers kissing her on the fore head lying back now feeling carmer she has that effect on him making him feel carm yet truly alive hed never had a friend like her .

the next morning the boys got in a fight as usual but this time " ugh i dont feel to good " natsu says " natsu dont you dare throw up on me " gray shouts " aria were sorry please let us down " they plead in unison loke and aria where siting face to face well he did first aid on her " ow that hurt " she exclaims " aww dont be such a big baby iv seen you in worst than this and not even a peep " loke says she fowns " yeah but im joining the guild today and i dont wanna look like some thug i wanna make a good impretion " she pouts " it wont leave a mark and they'll love you trust me " loke smiles at her " sorry to interuped but why are the boys tied in a tree "erza enquiers " erza please get us down " gray says the "yes please " natsu says weakly his face pale " short story they where fight aria tryed to stop them they hit her she put them in a tree "lucy says brightly " i see carry on " erza says and sits down to eat breakfast " *sighs * its been 5 minuets i guess they learned there leson " aria throughs a orange star through the ropes and they both fall to the floor gray gets up and brushes him self off well ntsu just falls on the floor happy flighs over and trys to get him up and they both come and eat breakfast " man where the hell did you meet her " gray grumbels rubbing his head where he fell " yeah we were alkinda wondering how you to met " lucy say aria starts to

* * *

play with her hands staring it to nothing " he saved me a few years back i had a important mission to him id got into a fight, won just barly i hadnt been taking care of my self you could say i hadnt ate or sleeped in days soo i had no energy loke found me and took care of me and helped me complete the job " aria tells them " found you . you fainted on me times havn't really changed " loke chuckles " hey no fair you aways catch me when I'm vunrable you know your makeing me sound like a cluts " she pouts " you are sometime but your also a women to be recond with "loke say aria smiles now " oh lion boy i believe its time for you to go back for a rest" aria says "but i said " loke starts but aria cuts him off " you said tomorrow it is tomorrow now dont go over doing it. what if lucy needs you and you make a mistake because of this " she says " but i havnt seen you in a wile " loke says aria playfully smack him on the head and cuts him off again " im going with them to fairy tail remeber soo ill be around " she says smiling "ok fine" loke says to aria rubbing his head walks over to lucy " call me back out for the party " he wispers to lucy and disappears " well i think we should get packed up and go home " erza sigh " yeah i just want my own bed and a nice long bath "lucy says as they pack up there stuff and start walking and they start walking the boys a head argueing lucy and erza on eather side of aria " so aria did you and loke date " erza asks nonchalantly " why does everyone think that do i look like one of those deranged fan girls where just friends " aria exscames with the vain in her forhead throbing erza just chuckels well lucy cowers a little "so where are you staying when we get to magnolia " lucy asks aria exspression changes as she ponders this.


	2. chapter 2: welcome to the guild

**ok this is the second chapter i got a little of the romance in here now and in the next chapter i am planing on it geting a little more soo please tell me what you think give me some imput **

**diclaimer : i do not own fairy tail**

* * *

"we home" natsu says well kicking the door to the guild open the guild was the usual situation

cana siting there with a keg in hand mira behind the bar lisanna with a tray in hand levvy sitting with her nose in a book wendy siting near by with carla this was there home aria looked around " well if somebody disided to make an apperance " cana said

" hey i said i'd be a wile had some stuff to settel first and then ran into some trouble but lucy gray erza and natsu helped me out " aria says

" how come everybody forgets me !" happy winnes

" sorry and happy " aria corrects

her self happy seems content with this and flights over to lucy as natsu was now starting a fight you could hear shoutings of " ice princes " and " flame brain " in the back ground as furnisher started to flight.

" so you signing up ? " cana asked eyeing her waiting for her to run at the sight of the boys fighting

" if your masters ok with it "aria says and then ducks a chair

"are you kidding come ill take you through " cana says pulling her towards the office

" errm guys i guess ill see you in a bit " aria says to lucy and erza wile being dragged by cana to the masters office .

cana opens they door still dragging aria by the wrist " hey gramps we got some new blood"cana says

aria a looks at the man behind the desk who was siting there papers in hand with white tuffted head and half moon spekticals he looked over his paper " do we now " he says puting down his papers.

" well lets get a look at you " he says geting down from his chair and drops to the floor only just coming up to aria waist 'he must have been siting on books or somthing she throught " nice to meet you I'm master makarov but the brats just call me gramps and you would be " he asks

" aria sir " aria says looking at him " well aria welcome to the famliy ask mira for you guild stamp and well fill in your informations card later "makarov says " thank you sir " aria says and walks out with cana

they walk up to the bar " hey mira can you do the stamp we got a new girl and i need some more boooooze " cana exclames

erza and lucy walk up to the bar " so you know cana to when did you to meet? "lucy chrips

aria blushes a little " well.."aria says nervously " oh we met at a bar after one of my jobs girl can't hold her liquer well... not as well as me said some stuff about joining fairy tail we got to talking ended up ...mumumu " cana mumbels as aria puts her hand over canas mouth " well its not important anyway the master said i could join " aria say changing the subject .then taking her hand away cana wipes her mouth and gives her a slightly irratted look.

"mira whats taking so long " cana says completly forgeting before

mira comes over heaving a keg for cana pops it on the bar and smiles sweetly at cana " did i hear you say we have a new girl " mira says in her sweet innocent voice "hmmm... yeah this is aria .aria this is mira " cana says now pulling the keg towards her .

mira goes under the frount of the bar and pulls out a stamp" so where do you want it " mira asks .

aria holds out her arm "on there " aria answers pointing to her wrist " what colour " mira ask " purple " aria says without thinking mira puts down the stamp and it comes out a pinky purplely colour like around the milky way aria smiles " so what now " aria asks " now child " mokarov says from siting on the bar with a pint glass in his hands [ how did he get there 0_O] " WE PARTY " makarov shouts then then there are cheer around the guild lucy holds up one of her keys summoning one of her spirts a warm light comes and when it disappers loke is standing there aria smile widder " welcome to fairy tail " everyone cheers

the party was now in full flow everyone was a little drunk now " lets play truth or dear " lucy exclaims"errrrrgggg!" all the guys grown but all the girl including mira and erza agreed so they where all to scared to back out lucy, erza, mira, lisanna, evergreen, wendy, aria, loke ,gray, natsu, cana, elfman, levvy, gajeel, romeo, lluvvia and the three exceeds sit in a circle. " ok so we know how this goes no death difiying stunts , nothing that could distroy the guild and have fun ok ill go first hmmm" mira states and looks around the circle with her finger to her mouth looking innocent but that evil glint in her eye everyone gulps except aria who is looking around woundering why everyone looks so nerves "natsu truth or dare " mira says " dare natsu says without hesitation miras smile grows wider

"i dare you to kiss the girl you like " mira say

"waah" natsu stamers well blushing

" be a man" elman exclams

natsu shyly gets up walks over to lisanna and smashes his lips into hers

"aww " all the girls say

natsu brakes away from a now flustered lisanna and goes sits back down with his head down in a shy way

"cana truth or dare" natsu says

"dare " cana says

" i dare you to give bixlow a lapdance " natsu says

"waaah natsu where did that come from ?" cana asks

" mira told me " nastu says cana looks over at mira who smiling inoccently gives her a dark look

" how long " cana asks straight faced

" lets say 2 minutes " mira says sweetly

"ok shes she can be evil when she wants to be did cana do somthing " aria wispers to lucy

" well her nickname isn't demon for nothing and i hope she doesnt get me i swear she can see into your soul or somthing " lucy wispers back

aria gulps and looks over at cana whos bumping and grinding over bixlows lap wile his face turns red

after 2 minutes cana comes back " truth or dare... aria "

" crap why me... dare" aria wimpers

" ha after verything youve just seen your going with dare "

i think truth might be scary with the fact non of you hesitated "

" ok i dare you to sit on lokes lap " cana says

" thats not so bad " aria says mira frowned

" wait i wasnt finished and kiss him passionatly for atlessed 30 seconds then stay there for three rounds" cana finishes now miras eyes are gleming

aria blushes this is going to be her first proper kiss and its in a games of truth or dare she slowly moves over to lokes lap so she siting with her legs to one side hesitates as to what to do with her hands slowly puts them around lokes neck looks up into his eyes her face still flushed

loke sees shes unsure of what to do puts one arm around her middel and one hand on her cheek and put his lips to hers she instintivly let her lips mold to his gentel yet firm movment . he runs his tonge across her bottom lip asking for enter as his tonge enters her mouth he slowly begins stroking her tonge with his . it felt so good it made her moan and there was a tingley feeling building in her stomach losing track of time and everything around them untill

"they liiiiiiiiiiike each other " happy say blushing as most of the group was apart from mira and cana who where high fiving each other

loke pulls away slightly flushes moving his hand away from her face and looks at aria her eyes where slowly opening she looks dazzed he smiles at her she mouths " wow " relises what shes doing and shakes her self back to reality loke chuckels at her keeping his arm around her middle " i believe its you turn love" her whisper

"ehhh.. what ... oh yeah errrm lluvia truth or dare " aria says

"truth" lluvia says

loke wisper somthing in arias ear

" do you have any pictures that could be discribed as inaproprate" aria says after the coaching from loke

lluvia blushes " how did you know ?"

"i didn't now you have to tell us" aria smirks

lluvia gets even more flushed " well lluvia keeps naked pictures of gray-sama in her room" she stutters out

"waaahhh how the hell did you get those? " gray exclames

almost as if to prove a point " gray your clothes" cana sigh and a flash goes off and lluvia quickly puts her hand in her pocket

"waaaah when did that happen " gray exclaim

it went on like this for a wile untill natsu dared gray to kiss erza needless to say he needed emergency medical treatment they then disided truth or dare was getting to dangerous. lucy erza and aria somehow ended up in a drinking contest with cana which leads us to this point

" i.. think i better go home" aria slurrs berley holding her head up and stummbleing towards the door.

loke puts his arm around her to stedy her "i'll walk you "he says

" you don't have to i'll be purr.. prefectly fine" she giggled

loke ssighs " natsu ,gray do you think you can get them 2 back ok "pointing towards erza who was passed out and lucys in a fitt of giggles after falling on the floor.

" sure just take care of her ok man" gray sighs

loke nodds and leads aria out the exit

" now which way" loke ask

aria looks around and points right

" you sure"

"yesh" and nods

and they start walking

they walk for a wile a little into magnolia forest aria has sobered up enough to walk on her own now when they reach her house a little runned down but mostly cosmetic problems

"this is where you live ? " loke asked with a frown

"hey dont start it needs a little work but its should only take a few weeks for me to do" she say and stumbels slightly walkes up to the door stumble with her keys but eventually succeeds in opening the door it was nice homey with antique furnisher and some crystal orniments .

she walks into the bed room and pulls out some sleeping shorts and a vest top to sleep in then wonders if lokes left " loke " she shouts out

" yeah " he says from the living room

" i was just cheaking you was still hear" aria sayshe walks back out

hes there with a glass of water for her

"drink" he instructs holding the glass out to her

she takes the glass and downs the hole thing in one " thanks "

"soo ..was that your first kiss" loke ask

she froze looks up at him her cheeks red hot willing to bet she looked like a tomato

loke chuckels " was it that aboveous did.. did i not do it right?" aria asks turning her face away

he smiles at her " it was from before like you was trying to figure out what to do. i am truly honoured to be you first kiss " loke says

" thanks loke... could you tell me about your first kiss" aria asks

loke freezes " maybe another time i think its time for you to go to bed" he says

she sigh wishing he would tell her more about himself his past she knows about how lucy saved him and what he did but she wants to know more about him but he'll tell her when hes ready . after all he didn't know everything about her either

they returned to the bed room and she climbed into bed he sat on the edge looking down at her for a second before taking off his shoes and climbing under the covers next to her

"loke ?"

"hmmm"

"could you kiss me again " she asked blushing hoping he couldn't see in the dark.

" i don't think i should you've had a lot to drink "

" please" she pleaded in a small voice

he leaned over so his face was hovering above hers stroking her cheak bone with his thumb and put his lips to hers closing his eyes for a second to the feel of it and pulled away. not a kiss like before just a gentel touch of there lips but it felt just as intense .

" goodnight aria" loke says

" goodnight loke" aria says as she drifts off to sleep

he watched her sleep for a wile lisened to the tiny noises she made. he smiles as he fades back to the spirit world .

* * *

**thank you for reading ok i'd had a few drinks before writing this chapter ( it is christmas ) so there might be a few mistakes let me know so i can correct them .**

**there will be some lemon exsc stuff in the next chapter hopfully **

**review ! see you in the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

the next morning aria woke up feeling like she'd smashed her head against a brick wall. "errrrg never again" she moaned to her self and got out of bed going to the bathroom .got showered and brushing her teeth and goes to get dressed puts on some underwhere on a black pleated skirt and a purple 3/4 sleave low cut croped top and some black knee high boots and quickly brushes and brades her hair over her right sholder . puts on some light make up and a bit of eye linner and desided to start work on the house, when there was i knock at the door .

she goes to open the door and finds erza ,lucy, natsu,gray,wendy ,happy and carla standing at the door with tool box, ladders and tins of paint " we herd you needed some help fixing up you house " erza says

aria smiled " you guys didn't have to "

" what you mean thats what friends do " natsu says

"aye" happy says

" so what needs doing " gray says

aria ponders this for a moment "well the roof could use some work and painting the house some cleaning and geting rid of some cluter ." she says

" gray ,natsu your on paint"erza says

" i have to work with that flam brain " gray grumbels

"who you calling flame brain ice princess"natsu says as there both geting into each other face ready for a fight

"BOYS. PAINTING .NOW " erza shouts

both of them now standing to atention with a goofy look on there face " aye sir" both of then squick out before running to do the task asigned to them .

"lucy you think you could"" erza says

" already a head of you " lucy says taking one of her golden keys from her belt and holds it up " gate of the madien i open thee virgo " lucy say then a pretty girl in a maids altfit comes up from the ground " punishment princess?" virgo says with an exspretionless face lucy face contorts "NO! virgo could you clean this house please .oh and don't dig holes in it " lucy says her face smothing out into her usual expresion virgo goes by aria at high speed and begins to clean " shes the best maid in two demetions atlessed. she'll have your house spick and span in no time " lucy smiles " me, lucy and carla will help you go through things if you like" wendy says "hmmmf i'll supervise . honestly " carla snorts exstening her paw as if you cheak her nails " and ill get to that roof plus i have to keep an eye on those boys this for repairs not demolition. "erza says lucy and wendy nod in agreement.

"you guys i dont no what to say thank you "aria says a bit wispy eyed

" like natsu says were friends we help each other out well have this done in no time " lucy says and they all set of towork .

later that day lucy ,carla ,wendy and aria where in the attic looking through boxes.

" hey look what i found pictures of little aria " wendy said

" oh let me see " lucy says

a bright light sudernly apperars " did someone says pictures " loke says

" hey its not that interesting " aria says blushing wondering what pictures they'ed found walking over to see the pictures

one was with her and a bow and arrow that where shimmering targets all around some with small star like holes in them . she smiled at the memory

" this one was when i was starting to learn the bow . aria said happyily she remebers it took a few days of practice to even hit a target but she practiced every day now she can curve angles that some would think impossible and hit from distences that people would think could be done with a bow .

" what about this one it looks soo pretty almost like dance " wendy says

the second picture was of her it looked as if she was dancing with light like curves and lines around her swerling

" wepons practice if you look closly you'll see that line there thats a spear. but your not far off by saying dancing Itzel usto always say that we move to the song of the stars which resides in are own hearts " smiling sadly thinking of her teacher who rased her from a young age

it was a women with red hair you couldn't see her face very well but she somehow looked formilia

" and this one" lucy says

arias face drops

"_I'll alway's be with you .you may not see me but I'll be close to your heart"_

"thats my mum " aria states blankly and goes back to rumiging through boxes nobody says anything but the all silently wonder what made her have that reaction. wendy gently places the photos to one side and carrys on with her work so does lucy . carla even starts looking to fill the awkward silence loke frowns and looks at aria quickly looking through a book her expression was blank but her eyes filled with some unknown emotion so much sorrow ,angry ,regret he couldn't tell. she pulls a strand of hair out of her face and looks up and gives a small smile " hey little lion what you looking at " she says

everything was forgoten for a instant with her smile he smiled back " hey less with the little you'll hurt a mans ego i am the king of beast you know " he pouts

" sorry oh great king of lions what you looking at " she replys sarcasticly

he grins this time " thats better i was just wondering when you was goin to put me to work " he says

she looks at him and blinks " oh errm well its been a long day and I'm sure everyone wants a break . i better go get some food out for everyone " aria says standing walking down the two flights of stair to the kitchen and starts to perpare some food

when the food was ready erza , natsu , wendy ,loke , happy and carla

sat down to eat the food

" where are gray and lucy ?" wendy ask

" errm i think they said somthing about goin for a walk " natsu state takeing a bout full of food

" aye " happy says also eating very fast

" well i think ill go look for them before all the foods gone " aria states

"I'll come with you " loke says

and they both head out into the woods to look for lucy and gray

when they do find them they can't believe what they see

meanwile lucy and gray

gray pushes lucy up agains a tree and kisses her deep and passionatly she kisses him back he stops kissing her to move his lips to her neck and starts gently biting and suckeling as his hands moving down to her waist griping at the fabric of her shirt .

" gray do you realy think we should be doing this what if someone sees us " she gasps

" no one will see us lucy trust me " gray says in a deep lust filed voice

as his hand goes to lucy inner thigh sliding up to her underwear sliding his fingers over her wetness "your already wet " he whispers in her ear

she moans and shivers with anticipation as he moves her underwear to the side and slips his fingers inside of her "arg" lucy moans as he moves he fingers inside her torcherous slow making her grown.

she pulls at his boxers relesing him pumping him with her hand "lucy" he moans taking his hand away and hosting her up she amediatly moves her hands around his neck as he plunges into her

"oh god gray "

"hold on lucy this is going to be fast "

aria blushes " well i think foods the lasts thing on there mind" loke chuckels as they walk away from the scene they just witnessed .

"errrm yeah" aria mutters not sure what to say to that

" i don't think I'll ever be able to look at them again without blushing " aria states

" your so cute come on we better get back " loke says takes her hand and leads her back to the house

later that evening they finished the house painting and all everyone is going home as loke takes lucy and gray to one side

" so how long have you 2 been togeter " loke asks nonshalontly with a smurk on his face

both gray and lucy pale

" i don't know what you talking about " lucy stammers

" save it me and aria saw you earlyer in the woods " loke state at this they both go a funny colour

" i think im going to be sick" lucy say going to lean on gray

" your not going to tell anyone are you " gray says anxiously lucy was also looking really nerves lokes eyes sofened a bit

"no I'm not going to tell anyone aria isn't either but you should you can't hide this forever " loke sighs shacking his head

" we know that but with juvia being you know juvia lucys a little scared of telling people " gray says his hands in a knot

" i know fine but i still think you should come out before she finds out on her own that would be way worst " loke says sturnly

" we know I'm scared sure but you can't help who you fall for right. " lucy says looking over at gray with a small smile he smiles back.

"alright but god you two try not to have sex in other peoples gardens if your still trying to keep this quiet poor aria she was so embaressed" loke says chuckeling to him self

lucys gets annoyed now" she was embarressed" lucy growls

" well were gonna go man see you later " gray interups lucy hastily taking lucys hand and pulling her away from the awkward conversation.

" right have fun " loke chuckles

they both give a soured look before scurrying aways he shakes his head and walks back to the house .

loke walks into the kitchen to the sight of aria dancing around and singing well drying plates and puting them away he leans on the door way and stays there for a second she spins and skips around and see him coming to a holt . her cheeks heat up loke just chuckels.

" dont let me interupt its nice to see you like that carefree dont see it that oftern"

she looks away trying to hide her face "i thourgh you'd left "

loke walked over and gently moves her chin up so shes looking at him

" dont be embaressed its cute "removing my hand and letting it fall she was still looking up at loke with shocked eyes she is so beautiful i just want to grab her and kiss her again but shes somthing special not the type of girl i go out with there usally rich little girls who like a pretty face and use there looks and sex to try and get cotrol she was nothing like them they where girls that gave me a glims at first i was sucker punched looking for love but after a wile i got usto it and used them right back infactuation and lust where enough to help with the pain and give me longer in the human world but the true emotion that gave me longer was love the love i found in fairy tail was incredible helped me go on the feeling i got from her was like nothing else always has been just from being close to her being her friend but now i wanted more i couldn't take it from someone so perfect i wasn't good enough for someone like her .

"loke you ok you look so far away " she says snaping me out of my thorghs as her hand goes to my cheek .

" yeah just thinking so what are you planing on doing tomorrow"

he says changing the subject

"probably take a job i think i'll be at the guild " she smiles it could stop his heart he felt it pull at him inside.

he thorgh bck to the photos " hey aria why did you dye your hair "

she flinches the pictures of her as a child she had red hair you couldnt see much but you new it was her with firy hair

"i just did" she wasn't going to give him anymore tonight she wasn't ready to talk about it . she walked straight to her bed room and closed the door loke walked to the door and leaned his head agains it before drifting back to the spirt world .

the next day at the guild aria walkes in up to the bar " hey mira you have any strawberry milk shake"

mira looks over and smiles " coming right up "

mira went and brough back a tall glass of strawberry milkshake she had a gleem in her eye that told aria to run " so what happend after loke walked you home " mira asked still smiling

" nothing he just put me to bed i was an idiot for getting in that contest with cana i just wonder how much she could actully drink i guess i found out " i replyed trying to get away

but mira quick grabs her by the hand and drags her into a stoage room erza is siting there her arms folded over her chest ." i think we need to talk "

**hmmmm i think well end it there for this one next chapter i will start with some excitment promise but im just trying to get a story line set up **


End file.
